


First Meeting

by colossalEgo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalEgo/pseuds/colossalEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Karkat in the veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be John

You run down the cold and grey hallway, excited to finally see the person who has been messaging you. Sure the first conversation, from his point of view, was slightly awkward and left you speechless, but you are sure that he has given up on the weird troll romance.

You stop and stare at the door which leads to where he is and you cannot stop your heart from racing. You take a few moments to calm it down.  
You open the door slowly and peek inside. Sure enough, there he is, sitting on the floor as he furiously types away. You think to yourself that he is writing some memo. He closes the chat log and turns around to look at you.

You open the door fully and begin to walk in at a steady pace. He stands up from the floor and turns to fully face you.  
You cannot contain your excitement and end up running towards him. As soon as you reach him, you embrace him. Your cheeks hurt from smiling and the heart that was calm began to race again.

His shoulders begin to shake and you are not sure why. It felt as if too much time has past for him to finally wrap his arms around you but when he did, it was desperate. It is as if he is clinging on to the fact that you were there. A shaky breath escapes him and you finally realize that he is suppressing his urge to cry. You reposition your arms on his back, gently pulling him closer to you as he presses his ear against your chest.

Quietly you whisper to him, “It’s going to be okay, I’m here.”

Another shudder passes through his shoulders and his grip on you tightens. It pulls at your heart strings to know that your friend is suffering through so much emotional pain and you don’t know why. You gently begin to stroke his back, unsure of what to say.

After a few shaky moments, he finally pulls away from you. You notice that his hands are still gripping your sleeves. “About time you got here.”

You quickly study him. It did not come as a big surprise that his skin and eye color are the same as the other trolls, but what did strike you odd was the fact that his horns aren’t pointy and are small. His mouth is formed into what seems like a permanent frown.

You also don’t fail to notice the translucent red liquid falling down from his eyes.

You realize that it is his tears. You reach up to his cheek and wipe away one of the trails and smile softly at him.

“Of course I would come here; I would never miss the chance to finally meet you.”

He seems as if he doesn’t know how to react to your words. His brows furrow and he gives you a confused stare.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Now, it is your turn to be confused. “It means that I’m glad to see you?”

He stares at you amazed, as if it is the greatest, or maybe stupidest, thing he has ever heard. He lets go of your sleeves and turns away.

He covers his face with his hands and lets out a frustrated sigh, “That’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard, and believe me, I heard a lot of retarded shit.” He turns around, closes the laptop, and quickly gets back up. “Let’s go, we spent enough time fiddling with our bone bulges and doing whatever the fuck you just did.”

You watch him as he stomps past you and let out a small laugh. You silently hope to yourself that when all of this is finally over, when you can finally claim your prize, that in the new world, you will be together with Karkat.


	2. Be Karkat

You are sitting down on the hard and cold floor, writing a memo. You are sure that no one will read it, but it still doesn’t stop you from typing it up. Any second now, the humans will be entering the veil.

You sigh to yourself as you hear footsteps rapidly approaching your location. They get louder and louder each passing second. There was a sudden stop, and you figure someone is standing outside the door.

You hear it open, and quickly finish typing your last sentence. You turn around to face whoever it is. You fight back the urge to roll your eyes as you see his head poking out from the opened crack.

As soon as he lets himself in, you stand up and wait. He starts walking to you at a normal pace, but, soon enough breaks out into a run. When he reaches you, he wraps his arms around you in an excited hug. You are a hundred percent positive he is smiling like an idiot right now.

Instead, you feel like you are the idiot. You stand there and do nothing. An overwhelming feeling of relief spreads through your body and you swallow a painful lump that has begun to form at the back of your throat.

You don’t understand why you are so relieved, dare say happy, to see him. You don’t understand why tears are pricking your eyes. After a few moments, you slowly wrap your arms around him and cling onto his shirt. You try to control your breathing.

You feel him pull you into a closer hug and whisper, “It’s going to be okay, I’m here.”

Those words strike deep and you just break. Holding him tighter, you let some of the tears slip down your cheek. You press your ear against his chest, just to hear the constant rhythm of his beating heart, to prove that this isn’t some strange, fucked up dream. You feel his hand rub your back in a comforting motion, and you try to regain control of yourself.

Finally, you pull away from him. You hope that no more tears drip down.

“About time you got here.”

There is a slight pause as you notice him inspect you, and you follow suite. Everything about him seems different now that he is right in front of you. His smile looks a lot better.

He gently touches your face, and says, “Of course I would come here. I would never miss the chance to finally meet you.”

You look at him as he wipes one of your tears away. A feeling swells up in your chest and you are not sure what to make of it. Your heart starts beating fast, but it isn’t out of pity or hate. You are confused.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

He gives you a confused stare. You don’t understand why he is smiling at you like that. Is this what he meant by the human emotion called friendship?

“It means that I’m glad to see you?”

You didn’t think your heart could beat any faster. You don’t understand why it is. Should this be happening if this is what he labels as friendship? You feel happy; happier then you have been in a long time. You resist the urge to pull him into another hug. You definitely never felt this way about anyone else.

You let go of his sleeves, never realizing you were holding onto them, and cover your face. Just by touching it, you feel the heat coming of.

“That’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard, and believe me, I heard a lot of retarded shit.”

You try to hide your blush with your hands. You notice that you left your husktop on. You quickly go to close it, and put it away. Hopefully, this small distraction will allow you to settle down a bit.

“Let’s go, we spent enough time fiddling with our bone bulges and doing whatever the fuck you just did.”

You don’t face him as you walk past him, too scared that he will see your face. But, there is a small, little voice in the back of your head that wishes you will get to spend more time with John.


End file.
